Permainan Terlarang
by hanami-nyan
Summary: Gumi mencoba menghentikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang akan memainkan sebuah permainan terlarang yang mengerikan, namun usahanya gagal dan menimbulkan malapetaka. Malapetaka apakah yang menimpa sahabat-sahabatnya?/Chapter 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Semua murid kelas XII senang sekali, karena pelajaran tambahan yang seharusnya diadakan siang ini dibatalkan karena guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Jadi, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu pelajaran tambahan mereka hari ini dengan bermain sepuas-puasnya, melepas kejenuhan dan stress sebelum minggu depan mereka ujian sekolah. Termasuk Luka, Miku, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Gumi yang sedang ngobrol atau bercerita di tempat duduk mereka yang berdekatan.

"Aaah … enak banget kalo enggak ada peltam, ya!" kata Miku sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Iya, pacarku tersayang. Enaak, banget. Kita bisa bermesraan di saat-saat seperti ini." kata Kaito sambil memperdekat jarak duduk mereka. Miku sedikit menjauh, mengingat ini di kelas mereka. Orang-orang di kelas ini 'kan, tergolong biang gosip yang mengerikan.

"Hii! Ka-kaito-kun! Ini bukan saatnya! Nanti diliatin teman-teman kita! Malu, tau!" kata Miku, wajahnya memerah walau Kaito adalah pacarnya sendiri, tapi hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya. Kaito hanya tertawa.

"Heeeeh, mentang-mentang udah pacaran, bawaannya mau bermesraan terus! Ingat dong, temen kalian kan masih ada jomblo!" celetuk Gakupo, dan terdengar keirian dari kata-katanya tadi.

"Hahahaha! Kasian, deh si Gaku-pyon! Masih jomblo sampai sekarang! Hahaha!" ejek Gumi, padahal dia juga jomblo.

"HEH! JOMBLO JANGAN TERIAK JOMBLO!" seru Gakupo marah, sewot. "Makanya, Luka-chan, kita pacaran aja, yuk!"

"Ogah." Kata Luka dingin.

"Hahaha, bweeek! Kasian deh, lu!" kata Gumi, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, ah. Mending kita ngapain, kek!" kata Kaito. "Daripada membiarkan dua jones ini perang."

Kaito hampir dihajar kedua jones—ralat—Gakupo dan Gumi. Namun Rin dan Len, anak kelas X tapi cukup kenal bahkan berteman dengan mereka datang mengunjungi mereka sebelum Gakupo dan Gumi terlibat perkelahian. Walau seharusnya sekarang kelas X sudah pulang, tapi itulah kebiasan si kembar Kagamine, selalu mengunjungi Miku dan kawan-kawan jika jam pelajaran sedang kosong.

"Miku-nee-chan!" kata Rin sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Rin-chan! Kebetulan, nih! Jadi kita bisa ngobrol asyik berenam!" kata Miku gembira.

"Tapi ngobrolin apa?" kata Len, sambil mengambil kursi kosong untuk dirinya dan saudari kembarannya.

Semua diam. Kemudian, ada ide melintas dipikiran Luka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main saja?" kata Luka. Beberapa dari mereka pun mengangguk setuju.

"Wah, asyik! Main!" kata Miku.

"Oke! Ide bagus, Luka-nee!" kata Rin ceria.

"Oke! Tapi main apa?" kata Gakupo.

Luka merobek kertas kosong yang ada di laci mejanya menjadi beberapa bagian, kemudian menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Mereka hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Luka sampai akhirnya Luka melipat kertas-kertas kecil yang ada tulisannya itu menjadi sangat kecil dan menaruh semuanya di dalam botol kecil.

"Ng? Itu buat apa, Luka-chan?" kata Gakupo.

"Nama permainan ini adalah 'ramalan kematian'." Kata Luka sambil terus mengocok botol kecil itu.

"Eeeh?!" kata mereka kaget. Mereka menunjukkan ketertarikan, kecuali Gumi. "Gimana cara mainnya?!"

"Gini, permainan ini kayak arisan. Salah satu dari peserta permainan ini ada yang ngocok, terus semua peserta termasuk yang ngocok bakal ngambil salah satu kertas yang ada di dalam botol ini. Kalau semua peserta udah ngambil, baru dibuka sama-sama. Nanti dibaca keras-keras. Kalau pesertanya dapat ramalan yang sama sebanyak tiga kali, maka ramalan itu bakal jadi kenyataan. Tapi ingat, ini cuma permainan! Gimana?" kata Luka. Semua sahabatnya itu terdiam sejenak.

"Setuju. Apapun yang dikatan Luka-chan, aku setuju." Kata Gakupo. Yah, Gakupo penggemar fanatik Luka, sih.

"Setuju, Luka-nee!" kata Rin dan Len.

"Kami setuju!" kata Miku dan Kaito serempak, sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka.

Setelah Gakupo, Rin, Len, Miku, dan Kaito setuju, masih ada satu yang dari tadi diam saja, Gumi.

"Gumi? Kamu mau ikut?" kata Luka. Gumi menggeleng,

"Enggak, ah. Aku takut." Kata Gumi.

"Takut kenapa?" kata Rin. "Enggak ada yang perlu ditakutkan! Ini kan cuma permainan!" kata Rin.

"Enggak! Aku takut kalau ramalannya menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, aku enggak ikut." Kata Gumi lirih.

"Ingat, Gumi. Ini cuma permainan!" kata Luka. "Ikut saja, ya? Supaya lebih rame!"

"Enggak mau! Kalau kalian main yang lain, baru aku mau ikut!" Kata Gumi.

"Enggak bakal. Ini ide bagus," kata Miku. Kaito mengangguk.

"Ide bagus apanya? Ini malah ide buruk! Luka itu terlalu berani! Pake main yang beginian. Kalau ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan? Dia yang harus bertanggung jawab! Apa dia tak memikirkan itu?" kata Gumi, berdiri dan memukul mejanya dan menuding Luka.

"Eh? Ini cuma permainan, Gumi sayang. Cuma permainan!" kata Luka, menekankan kata-kata 'cuma permainan'. "Lagian, kalau kamu enggak mau ikut main, jangan protes!"

Gumi pun duduk kembali. Diam dengan tampang kesal. Dia bermaksud baik untuk mencegah teman-temannya untuk memainkan permainan yang mengerikan. Tapi … malah dia yang diabaikan.

Mereka pun memulai permainan tanpa Gumi. Luka adalah orang yang mengocok botol tersebut. Yang pertama kali mengambil kertas ramalan itu adalah Miku.

"Ayo, Miku-chan! Cepat baca!" kata Kaito antusias. "Siapa tau kamu dapat yang bagus!"

"Ssst, lagipula ramalan ini isinya tentang kematian semua, enggak ada bagus-bagusnya." Kata Luka. Kaito menelan ludah. Lupa.

Semuanya menatap Miku yang nampak pucat. Dia mematung ditempat duduknya, sambil terus memegang kertas ramalan itu. Namun, kemudian dia mulai menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Ka-kamu bakal tewas tertabrak truk bersama kekasihmu … tapi, sebagai gantinya tabrakan itu membuat orang-orang yang melihat jasadmu … muntah-muntah saking jijiknya."

Semua orang menghela napas, kecuali Luka yang empunya ide atas kata-kata tersebut. Kemudian, Kaito yang syok. Miku diramalkan tewas bersamanya. Tapi, TEWAS. Enggak hidup lagi.

"Ssst …, diam, diam. Selanjutnya." Kata Luka sambil mengocok kembali botol tersebut.

Giliran selanjutnya adalah Kaito. Kaito mengambilnya dengan cepat, kemudian membacanya. Setelah itu, wajah Kaito pucat pasi.

"Kamu akan tewas tertabrak truk karena melindungi orang yang sangat kamu sayangi … tapi, sebagai gantinya … jasadmu mengerikan …"

Yang lainnya kaget. Berarti … berpasangan dengan Miku. Kaito sedikit senang karena ramalannya berpasangan dengan Miku. Tapi kan, ini ramlan kematian. Enggak ada bagus-bagusnya.

Selanjutnya, Rin dan Len. Mereka mengambilnya bersamaan, membaanya, dan seperti Miku dan Kaito. Terlihat pucat. Kemudian, mereka membacakannya bergantian, dimulai dari Rin, kemudian Len.

"Kepalamu akan hancur karena kejatuhan lemari besi ..."

"Kamu akan dibantai psikopat di tengah umum!"

Semuanya hening dan saling tatap karena ramalan-ramalan yang sudah didapat itu isinya mengerikan semua. Akhirnya, Gakupo pun memecah keheningan.

"Ingat, semua! Ini cuma permainan, kok! Lihat ya, kali ini aku yang ngambil." Kata Gakupo, kemudian mengambil kertas yang tersisa di botol tersebut.

"Kamu akan mati diracuni adikmu sendiri!" baca Gakupo nyaring. Yang lainnya cuma diam saat melihat Gakupo tidak pucat lagi. "Tuh kan! Aku biasa-biasa aja."

"Sudah ah. Sekarang aku," kata Luka.

Karena ramalannya sisa satu, maka tanpa basa-basi Luka mengambil ramalan itu dan membacanya nyaring-nyaring. Luka memang terkenal sebagai gadis pemberani.

"Karena frustasi, kamu akan menusuk perutmu sendiri dengan pisau dapur." Kata Luka.

Mereka semua menghela napas. Permainan sudah selesai, dan mereka masih syok karena mengetahui ramalan mereka masing-masing, terutama Miku, yang mendapat ramalan paling parah.

"Kyaa! Aku tidak mau jasadku menjijikkan! Tidak mau!" jeritnya. Untungnya teman-teman sekelas mereka tak memperhatikannya.

"Miku-chan, tenanglah! Selama aku yang melindungimu, kamu pasti tenang!" hibur Kaito sambil mengelus-elus tangan Miku. Yang lainnya berdehem ria. Wajah mereka berdua pun memerah karenanya.

"Ah … sudahlah … ini cuma permainan …" kata Rin. Dia masih syok karena ramalannya adalah mati kejatuhan lemari besi. Yang lainnya mengangguk saja.

"Ingat, jangan sampai kalian memikirkan permainan ini, ya!" kata Luka. "Untuk jaga-jaga, kalian harus hati-hati,"

"Baik, bos!" seru semua serempak, kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Teeeeeet!"

Mereka berhenti tertawa dan saling bertatapan, kemudian mengambil tas masing-masing karena itu adalah bel pulang dan tertawa kembali. Mereka senang bisa memainkan sesuatu yang baru, tanpa peduli kalau Gumi sedang stress memikirkan nasib teman-temannya, seandainya ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah semuanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan damai, tersisalah Gumi sendirian di depan lokernya. Dia baru saja piket membersihkan kelas bersama Kokone dan Aria, namun mereka berdua pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan.

Gumi terpaku di depan lokernya sendiri. Dia punya firasat buruk, makanya dari tadi dia uring-uringan. Dia pun mengambil sepatunya, kemudian memasangnya dan berjalan ke luar sekolah.

"Teman-teman … semoga kalian tidak apa-apa …"

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah, hari yang baik untuk mengajak pacar berkencan di taman kota. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kaito. Dia telah melupakan ramalan itu sepenuhnya, mengingat itu hanya sebuah permainan. Dia mengajak Miku untuk berkencan di taman. Miku menerimanya dan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di halte yang ada di dekat rumah Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" kata Miku, melihat Kaito yang sudah siap di halte tersebut.

"Miku-chan! Ayo kita ke taman."

Mereka pun berjalan kaki ke taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari halte tersebut. Mereka berjalan sambil bersenda gurau. Kadang, Kaito menggombal dan membuat Miku _blushing. _Namun tak jarang juga Miku yang membuat Kaito _blushing._

Yah, sekarang mereka bisa saja bersenang-senang, tanpa tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hai hai hai! Ketemu lagi dengan nigou lover yang telah menjadi hanami-nyan! Ini fanfic Vocaloid saya yang pertama! Gimana? Bagus enggak? Ada kekurangan? Apa kalian penasaran sama sambungannya? Nyatakan komentar, kritik, saran, kepuasan atau kekecewaan anda di review! (lha kok kayak iklan ya?) Arigatou~~ #bungkukdalem-dalem


	2. Chapter 2

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

.

.

.

Mereka terus bersenda gurau, seolah dunia milik mereka berdua. Ya …, begitulah orang pacaran. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun tiba di seberang pintu masuk taman. Mereka pun menyebrang, sambil terus menggombal.

" … aah, Kaito-kun bisa saja!" kata Miku tersipu karena gombalan Kaito.

Kaito pun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Miku yang memerah dan terlihat manis itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya memudar ketika melihat truk yang melaju kencang menuju sang kekasih.

"MIKU-CHAN!" teriaknya.

.

.

.

.

Klang!

Gumi menoleh pada tumpukan CD yang ada di meja kecil yang dia taruh di pojok kamarnya. Karena merasa bahwa bunyi tersebut berasal dari sana, Gumi bangkit dari ranjangnya dan benar saja, ada sebuah CD yang terjatuh dari tumpukan CD lain. Mungkin CD itu jatuh karena CD itu berada di tumpukan paling atas dan tumpukannya miring ke salah satu sisi. Gumi pun melihat tulisan yang ada di CD tersebut,

"Miku dan Kaito …"

Bacanya pelan. Oh! Rupanya CD itu berisi lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku dan Kaito. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan adalah lagu berbahsa Inggris yang disukainya.

Oh iya, Gumi memang menyimpan lagu-lagu kesayangannya di dalam CD, termasuk lagu yang dinyanyikannya dan teman-temannya. Mereka memang suka menghabiskan waktu untuk menyanyi di tempat karaoke, dan Gumi suka merekam lagu yang mereka nyanyikan dan dimasukannya ke dalam CD. Hasil rekaman yang dimasukkan oleh Gumi ke dalam CD sudah sangat banyak, yaitu sekitar puluhan CD, dengan lima lagu di setiap sebuah CD. Kadang, Gumi memutar CD dengan lagu yang ingin didengarkannya di laptopnya. Gumi memang kuno, tapi itulah hobinya.

Gumi pun murung ketika ingat bahwa dia dan teman-temannya—termasuk Miku dan Kaito—sedang bertengkar karena permainan itu.

Gumi pun bangkit dengan maksud ingin memutar CD itu di laptopnya, siapa tahu dapat menenangkan hatinya yang masih khawatir akan permainan itu. Namun, ketika dia menuju laptopnya yang ada di ranjangnya, tiba-tiba CD itu langsung terjatuh dan langsung retak.

"Kyaa! Retak!" pekik Gumi sambil memungut CD itu cepat-cepat.

Gumi memperhatikan retakan di CD itu. Retakannya lumayan besar, dan mungkin saja membuat CD itu tak bisa di putar lagi. Kemudian Gumi mulai heran, mengapa CD yang jatuh bisa langsung retak seperti itu, padalahal biasanya tidak sampai retak begitu. Gumi pun penasaran apa CD itu masih bisa diputar atau tidak dengan memutarnya di laptopnya.

Ternyata benar, CD itu rusak.

Gumi pun mendapat firasat buruk akan Miku dan Kaito karena peristiwa yang barusan terjadi—retaknya CD secara abnormal. Gumi sempat mendengar bahwa saat mereka bermain kemarin, mereka mendapat ramalan bahwa mereka akan tewas dalam kecelakaan. Gumi khawatir kalau mereka benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan hari ini …

Tapi Gumi segera mengusir firasat itu dan berpikir bahwa mereka berdua tidak apa-apa, sampai handphone-nya berdering menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk.

"Ha-halo?" kata Gumi saat dia menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Luka itu.

"Halo, Gumi! Cepat ke rumah sakit yang ada di dekat rumahmu!"

"Hah? Ke rumah sakit? Kenapa? Siapa yang masuk UGD?!"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, sekarang kamu harus ke rumah sakit, ke UGD! Sekarang!"

Gumi tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain memikirkan firasat buruknya. Dia khawatir kalau yang masuk UGD adalah Miku dan Kaito yang mengalami kecelakaan, seperti bunyi ramalan mereka. Dia takut kalau mereka sudah mati saat dia sampai di rumah sakit, karena itu dia segera berlari menuju garasi setelah pamit kepada ibunya. Dia mengeluarkan sepedanya dan segera mengayuhnya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit yang dimaksud Luka. Untung saja rumah sakit itu tidak terlalu jauh, jadi Gumi tidak terlalu lama memkirkan firasat buruknya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir rumah sakit, ternyata Gakupo sudah menunggu Gumi. Tanpa bicara, Gakupo langsung mengajak Gumi ke UGD.

"Gakupo, siapa yang masuk UGD?! Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Kau akan melihat, Gumi." Jawab Gakupo dengan nada datar dan penuh kesedihan. Gumi makin tak enak.

Saat pintu kamar UGD dibuka, ada seorang dokter dan perawat, Luka, Rin, dan Len berdiri di depan dua ranjang yang berdekatan. Firasat Gumi makin kuat tanpa kehadiran sepasang kekasih itu. Gumi pun melirik ke arah ranjang itu. Tubuh orang yang ditidurkan di sana tertutup dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dan hanya memperlihatkan sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah yang masih segar. Gumi pun mendekat ke dua orang yang sudah menjadi mayat itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Wajah itu terluka, berlumuran darah, dan salah satu sisi wajah itu remuk karena terlindas sesuatu, membuat Gumi ingin muntah karena ada kulitnya yang agak terkelupas. Matanya masih terbuka dan membelalak, membuat Gumi agak ngeri. Wajah itu menampakkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, membuat Gumi menangis ketika menyadari bahwa mayat itu berambut hijau toska yang di _twintail_.

"Miku-chan …" isak Gumi. Luka pun mendekat ke arah Gumi yang terisak.

"Iya, Gumi. Itu Miku! Hatsune Miku, teman kita! Dan itu Kaito! Mereka begini karena kecelakaan!" seru Luka diselingi isakan. Dia menekankan kata Kaito, karena dia sangat terpukul atas kematian Kaito.

Gumi ingat, ketika mereka masih kelas dua SMP, Luka pernah bilang kepadanya kalau Luka menyukai seorang Kaito Shion. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia hanya memendam rasa itu. Makanya dia seirng menolak Gakupo mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang? Kaito mati, kemungkinan saat menyelamatkan Miku dalam kecelakaan itu.

Sekarang, Gumi telah mengetahui apakah firasatnya benar-benar terjadi atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kematian sepasang kekasih itu, mereka kembali ceria seperti semula dan berbaikan dengan Gumi, walau masih murung kembali ketika ada yang menyebut nama Kaito dan Miku.

Tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang mengingat tentang ramalan itu dan tak ada yang sadar kalau kematian Kaito dan Miku itu sesuai dengan ramalan mereka kemarin, kecuali Gumi. Tapi sekarang Gumi sudah agak melupakan ramalan itu, supaya hidupnya tenang tanpa memikirkan nasib teman-temannya setelah memainkan permainan yang menurutnya terlarang dan terkutuk itu.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa puluh menit lalu, tetapi Gumi baru keluar dari ruang guru karena baru mengumpulkan tugasnya kepada sensei-nya di jam pulang sekolah. Karena lumayan terlambat dalam mengumpulkan tugasnya, Gumi diceramahi sensei-nya dulu. Dan sekarang dia baru bisa pulang. Di depan lokernya, dia bertemu dengan Rin.

"Gumi-nee!" sapa Rin.

"Eh, Rin! Kok kamu baru pulang?" tanya Gumi.

"Tadi aku piket dulu." Kata Rin. "Kalau Gumi-nee?"

"Eh …, baru ngumpulin tugas ke Kiyoteru-sensei. Tapi aku diceramahin dulu sebelum aku boleh pulang," kata Gumi.

"Oooh … ya, begitulah. Kiyo-sensei memang hobi banget berceramah. Bayangkan, saat aku dan Len terlambat masuk kelas karena baru kembali dari kantin, dia langsung nyeramahin kami sampai satu jam."

"Ahaha … aku pernah berpikir, apa Kiyoteru-sensei pernah kehabisen gagasan berceramah atau tidak. Tapi kata teman-teman sekelasku, tidak."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Padahal, Rin dan Gumi tidak terlalu akrab. Rin itu akrab dengan Miku, sedangkan Gumi akrab dengan Luka.

Gumi pun membuka loker sepatunya. Dia ingin mengambil sepasang sepatunya dan segera pulang setelah memasangnya.

Namun Gumi menghentikan aktivitasnya—yaitu mengambil sepatunya dari loker sepatunya karena melihat Rin yang kesulitan menarik kuncinya dari lubang kunci di pintu loker milik Rin sendiri.

"Aduuh! Aku mau pulang nih! kalau enggak dikunci, bisa-bisa ada yang jahiiil!" kata Rin sambil terus menarik kuncinya.

"Sudahlah, Rin! Nanti lokernya jatuh kalau kamu terus-terusan menarik kuncinya!" kata Gumi, mengingat loker sepatu mereka adalah lemari besi yang mudah terjatuh karena ringan. Tapi, walaupun ringan, kalau lemari itu jatuh dan menimpa kita, kepala kita bisa saja bocor.

"Uuuugh! Cepat lepaaaas!" kata Rin sambilterus menarik kuncinya dengan rasa gemas.

Melihat loker yang bergoyang, Gumi pun panik.

"R-Rin! Lemarinya sudah goyang!" seru Gumi.

"Ugh! Tak apa, Gumi-nee! Lemarinya gak bakal jatuh, kok!" kata Rin sambil terus berusaha menarik kuncinya.

Gumi makin panik ketika Rin mulai menarik kunci itu dengan kuat, dan saat itu juga lemari besi itu mulai miring ke arah Rin …

.

.

.

.

"Syalala~ dududu~"

Gakupo bersenandung sambil menikmati langit sore yang indah dari atap sekolah. Dia memang suka memandang langit sore sepulang sekolah. Kadang, dia teringat wajah Luka—gadis yang dipujanya—saat melihat langit sore yang berwarna oranye. Padahal, jelas-jelas Luka itu identik dengan warna merah muda, bukan warna oranye seperti langit sore.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba ada teriakan histeris yang mengganggu Gakupo yang sedang dimabuk Luka—ralat—langit sore itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gakupo segera turun dari atap dan mendatangi asal suara itu. Dia mendatangi asal suara itu bukan karena ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai ada yang berteriak seperti itu, melainkan ingin memarahi si empunya suara karena telah mengacaukan suasana sorenya yang indah. Yah, teman-teman sekelas Gakupo-bahkan tukang kebun sekolah—sudah tahu kalau Gakupo bukanlah seseorang yang berpikiran panjang.

Setibanya di tempat dimana suara tersebut terdengar sangat jelas—yaitu di deretan loker sepatu, Gakupo malah ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"WAAAAA! LUKA-CHAN! TOLONG!"

(_"Hatsyiii!" Luka pun bersin. "Pasti ada yang nyebut namaku, nih."_)

Ternyata yang berteriak tadi adalah Gumi. Di sampingnya ada sebuah lemari besi yang jatuh, dengan darah segar yang mengalir di bawahnya. Ada sebuah tangan terjulur dari bawah lemari itu. Tangan … seorang Kagamine Rin.

"Gakupo! Tolong bantu aku mengangkat lemari ini!" kata Gumi. Namun Gakupo tetap berteriak histeris. "GAKUPO!"

Akhirnya Gakkupo _connect_ juga. Dia pun membantu Gumi mengangkat lemari besi yang sudah terkena darah itu. walaupun ringa, tapi lemari itu bisa melukai orang juga, kan?

"Kagamine-chan?!" seru Gakupo, setelah sadar bahwa orang yang tertimpa lemari itu adalah Rin.

Mereka pun ngeri ketika melihat kondisi Rin engan jeli. Kepalanya bocor, dengan mata membelalak dan darah yang mengalir dari setiap bagian di kepalanya, terutama hidung, karena hidungnya patah.

"Rin! Gakupo, cepat panggil Teto dan Miki! Setahuku mereka belum pulang!" kata Gumi.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka petugas UKS!"

"Tapi, kulihat mereka sudah pulang sebelum kejadian ini terjadi!"

Mereka pun bertambah panik. Untungnya beberapa detik kemudian mereka teringat akan Len, kembaran Rin. Tanpa aba-aba, Gumi pun menelpon Len.

"Moshi-moshi, ini Len, kan?!" kata Gumi setelah teleponnya.

"Iya, Gumi-san. Oh iya, Rin mana? Tadi, katanya dia piket! Tapi kok sampai sekarang dia belum pulang?"

"Itu masalahnya, Len! Kamu harus cepat ke sekolah!"

"Buat apa?"

"Cepatlah! Ini gawat!"

"Baik, aku berangkat sekarang."

Telepon pun diputus.

Mereka berdua makin cemas karena setengah jam berlalu namun Len belum juga sampai. Mereka berdua lupa kalau rumah keluarga Kagamine itu lumayan jauh dari sekolah mereka. Mereka pun berinisiatif untuk memanggil ambulans saja.

Sekarang, Rin berada di penghujung hidupnya akibat mengeluarkan banyak darah. Apakah semua ini karena permainan itu? Akankah Rin tertolong? Atau …

.

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello again, my lovely readers~~~! Ups, hanami-nyan jadi alay nih. Ehm … Kalau menurut readers, chapter ini ratingnya T atau M? Soalnya kan ada bagian bloody, dimana detail para korban itu , readers siap-siap aja. Terus, tetap budidayakan RnR, ya. Plis. Saya mau dikasih saran supaya saya enggak salah pilih rating. Arigatou, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~


	3. Chapter 3

Permainan Terlarang

.

.

.

.

_Vocaloid bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Yamaha Corporation etc.. Tapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 3_

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Rin berada di rumah sakit bersama Gumi, Gakupo, dan Len. Mereka ada di UGD karena luka Rin cukup parah dan membuat Rin koma. Dan mereka bertiga heran, mengapa Rin sampai koma cuma gara-gara kejatuhan lemari.

"Kenapa Rin bisa sampai koma? Dia kan cuma kejatuhan lemari …" kata Len.

"Iya, aku juga bingung! Kata dokter, kepalanya bocor …, padahal dia cuma ketajuhan lemari besi yang ringan!" kata Gakupo.

Gumi cuma diam. Dia berusaha mencari jawaban, mengapa luka Rin jadi parah dan membuatnya koma, padahal lemari besi yang menjatuhinya ringan. Dan … beberapa menit kemudian dia mendapat sebuah jawaban yang bisa dibilang tepat.

Mungkin karena permainan itu.

"A-aku tahu mengapa luka Rin jadi parah!" kata Gumi, membuat Len dan Gakupo menoleh ke arah Gumi dengan cepat.

"Kenapa, Gumi?!" kata Len dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Mungkin ... karena permainan itu." kata Gumi, membuat Len dan Gakupo bingung.

"Hah? Permainan yang mana?"

"Itu, lho! Masa kalian lupa?! Permainan yang kalian mainkan dengan Luka dan yang lainnya, yang berupa ramalan kematian itu!"

Len dan Gakupo menelan ludah. Mereka baru ingat kalau mereka pernah memainkan permainan itu, dan baru ingat kalau isi ramalan Rin mirip dengan kejadian yang sekarang Rin alami. Dan di saat itu juga, elektrokardiograf yang terhubung dengan detak jantung Rin menunjukkan detak jantung yang kacau, kadang cepat dan kadang melambat bahkan hampir berhenti. Mereka pun panik dan memanggil suster dengan bel.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian seorang suster datang. Mereka segera bilang bahwa detak jantung Rin kacau. Suster itu memeriksa Rin sebentar, kemudian keluar ruangan untuk memanggil dokter. Suster itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat berada di ruangan itu, membuat Gumi, Gakupo, dan Len makin panik.

"Kok suster itu gak bilang apa-apa?" kata Len.

"Gak tau!" kata Gakupo. "Kan gawat kalo begini terus!"

Dan itba-tiba suasana bertambah kacau. Detak jantung Rin semakin lambat dan melemah.

"Eh, itu dia!" kata Gumi sambil menunjuk sang suster yang berjalan di belakang seorang dokter.

"Ada apa?" kata si dokter.

"Tadi detak jantungnya kacau! Sekarang makin lambat!" kata Len panik.

"Kalau begitu, kalian keluar dulu. Biar kami yang menanganinya." Kata dokter itu. mereka bertiga pun segera keluar dengan perasaan kacau.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana, nih? Sudah lebih dari setengah jam sejak dokter dan suster itu memeriksa Rin!" kata Len panik.

"Sudah, Len …, tenang!" kata Gumi. Gakupo mengangguk, dan tak lama setelah itu, dokter dan suster itu pun keluar dengan kabar … kalian pasti tahu.

"Bagaimana, dok?!" kata Len.

"Kami … menyerah. Dia terlalu lemah untuk hidup."

Mereka bertiga langsung syok. Dengan kata lain … Rin sudah mati.

Len segera memasuki ruang Rin dan menghampiri tubuh Rin yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dan memeluknya.

"Riiiin! Oh Riiiiin!" isak Len, begitu sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh saudari kembar kesayangannya. Dia terus meraung-raung dan tak terima atas kematian Rin.

Gumi dan Gakupo hanya dapat menghibur Len walaupun mereka juga ikut sedih. Tak lama kemudian Gumi berinisiatif untuk mengabari teman-teman mereka atas kematian Rin tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman Rin telah usai dilaksanakan. Pemakaman ini penuh air mata. Karena Rin adalah adalah anak yang menyenangkan dan baik, maka teman-teman Rin sangat sedih atas kematiannya yang mendadak itu. Apalagi orang tuanya yang tinggal di luar negeri, mereka langsung pulang ke Jepan ketika tahu kabar bahwa Rin meninggal, karena mereka sangat syok dan sedih, terutama Len, karena Rin mati terlalu cepat.

Sekarang tersisalah Len, Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka di depan makam Rin. Mereka sgudah berbaikan dengan Gumi. Dan sekarang mereka sedang merenung di depan makam Rin yang bersebelahan dengan makam Miku dan Kaito itu.

"Uh … kenapa mereka harus mati seperti ini, ya?" kata Gakupo. Mengingat kembali kondisi ketiga temannya saat mati, dimana beberapa bagian badan mereka hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi.

Sebenarnya Gumi ingin menyinggung soal permainan itu, tapi dia takut kalau mereka marah atau kembali bersedih.

"Mungkin karena kita banyak salah ..," kata Luka pelan.

"Salah apa kita, coba pikir?!" kata Len.

"Kita punya banyak kesalahan, Len!" Kata Gumi.

"Coba sebutkan satu-satu! Miku dan Kaito itu orang baik! Apalagi Rin!" kata Len tidak terima dengan kata-kata Luka dan Gumi.

"Manusia enggak ada yang enggak punya kesalahan!" kata Gumi.

"Tapi Rin tidak punya!" kata Len masih tidak terima.

"Len, sudah. Kalau Rin memang tidak punya kesalahan, berarti kematiannya disebabkan oleh kesalahan kita." Kata Gakupo. Len pun diam, karena dia lumayan setuju dengan kata-kata Gakupo.

"Apa kesalahan kita, Gakupo?" kata Len.

Kemudian Gakupo teringat akan permainan itu.

"Hm … mungkin karena … kita pernah memainkan permainan yang berupa ramalan kemtian itu? Mungkin ramalannya menjadi kenyataan?" kata Gakupo. Luka langsung bereaksi.

"Uh, lebih baik tidak usah membicarakan hal itu." kata Luka, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya, ingin pulang. "Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka menurut saja, tanpa tahu mengapa Luka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh dari makam Rin, Len menoleh diantara ketiga temannya yang sedang bercanda ria—berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan mereka.

Di saat menoleh, Len mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Aku akan menyusulmu secepatnya, Rin."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kematian Rin.

Mereka bertiga, yaitu Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka sudah mulai melupakan kesedihan mereka akan kematian Rin. Tapi, Len masih berada di dalam zona kesedihannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu murung dan menyendiri, sangat berbeda dengan Len yang selama Rin masih hidup selalu riang gembira dan selalu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Len kelihatan lebih murung dari biasanya. Biasanya, jika dia ditanyai guru soal pelajaran, Len masih menjawabnya. Tapi kali ini, tidak. Saat ditanyai, Len malah terus diam dan melamun, seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Kemudian, Len jadi tidak bernafsu makan, dan benar-benar membuat Gumi dan kawan-kawan khawatir dan mengunjungi Len yang sedang berada di rumahnya sore ini.

"Len."

Len hanya menoleh ke arah Gumi.

"Len, kenapa selama ini kamu kelihatan murung?"

Len hanya diam. Pandangannya hanya tertuju ke arah vas bunga yang ada di meja ruang tamunya, tanpa mempedulikan Gumi.

"Len! Tolong jawab. Dan tolong, jangan buat kami khawatir. Biarpun kami bukan apa-apa bagimu … tapi kami tak ingin kau murung dan kelihatan seperti mayat hidup!" kata Gumi berapi-api, walaupun Len sama sekali tidak menanggapinya, pikirannya hanya melayang bebas di udara dan dia tetap memandangi vas bunga itu dengan nanar.

"Len, kenapa dari tadi kamu cuma natapin vas bunga itu? Gaje banget tau!" kata Gakupo sambil memukul pundak Len dengan cukup keras untuk menyadarkannya.

"Vas itu … Bunga itu … Rin … Rin …"

Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka hanya saling tatap. Mereka sudah tahu apa penyebab mengapa Len selalu murung akhir-akhir ini—yaitu karena kematian Rin. Itu sudah pasti. Dilihat dari Len yang mulai menangis sambil terus menatap vas bunga yang berbunga lili putih yang mengingatkan mereka akan Rin—yang menyukai bunga lili putih.

"Len, tolonglah! Lupakanlah Rin! Lupakanlah kematiannya! Jangan terus-terusan meratapi kematiannya itu! Kami mohon, Len!" seru Gumi sambil mengguncang tubuh Len. "Kami mohon … lupakanlah Rin … jangan terus-terusan murung karenanya … kami yakin Rin akan sedih jika dia tahu bahwa kamu jadi begini setelah dia meninggalkanmu!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Dan kemudian, Len langsung menoleh ke arah Gumi dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan yang jelas berbeda dari tatapan Len yang biasanya—dipenuhi kesedihan dan kebencian.

"Kalian … bisakah kalian diam … DAN PERGILAH DARI RUMAH INI!" seru Len sambil menendang meja yang ada di depannya, membuat vas bunga itu pecah berkeping-keping. Meja itu terbuat dari kaca juga, sehingga meja itu juga ikut pecah dan hancur. Mereka bertiga hanya melihat kejadian tadi dengan tatapan tidak percaya—karena Len sangat brutal kali ini.

"PERGI! PERGI KALIAN SEMUA! ENYAHLAH DARI RUMAHKU!" seru Len sambil melemparkan semua barang yang ada di ruang tamu keluarganya ke arah Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo. Untunglah dia hanya tinggal bersama Rin—dan sekarang sudah tinggal sendiri. Dan untung saja lemparannya tak mengenai Gumi atau yang lainnya karena mereka gesit menghindar.

Karena Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo takut Len akan mengamuk lebih dari ini—bahkan sampai melukai mereka, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah Len.

"Bagus! Enyahlah dari sini!" seru Len dengan wajah senang yang menakutkan ketika Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo keluar dari rumahnya.

BLAM!

Gumi, Gakupo, dan Luka tidak langsung pulang. Mereka memutuskan untung mengintip Len dari jendela yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Len. Terlihat kalau Len sedang duduk di atas pecahan kaca yang berserakan dan membuat kakinya terluka dan sedikit berdarah—dan mereka baru sadar kalau Len sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk bunga lili putih tadi. Biarpun bunga lili putih itu sudah hancur karena terkena pecahan kaca dan tertimpa puing-puing meja itu, Len tetap memeluknya. Ketiga temannya itu hanya dapat melihatnya dengan perasaan iba, kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka dan teman-teman Len yang lainnya dibuat gempar sekaligus senang karena Len yang kemarin murung, kini telah ceria. Karena keceriaan Len yang telah kembali, Gumi, Luka dan Gakupo pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Len yang sedang berada di kelasnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia menjadi ceria lagi, padahal kemarin sore dia mengamuk seperti sedang kesurupan.

"Len!" kata Gumi, diiringi Luka dan Gakupo.

"Ya, Gumi-san? Apa kabar? Oh iya, Luka-san dan Gakupo-san juga, apa kabar?" kata Len, dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Baik, Len!" jawab mereka serentak. "Oh iya, yang kemarin—"

Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin ya, Gumi-san, Luka-san, Gakupo-san!" kata Len sambil membungkukkan badan ke arah mereka.

"Eh, gak papa! Asal kamu jangan melukai kami saja … lagipula kami mau nanya, mengapa kamu sampai segitunya kemarin? Lalu kenapa kamu begitu ceria—seperti dulu kala—hari ini?" kata Gakupo.

"Kemarin kau terlalu sedih karena Rin. Aku sangat sedih. Aku ingin mengenangnya sendirian kemarin, makanya aku mengusir kalian. Maafkan aku! Kemudian, aku jadi ceria lagi karena aku sudah mengikhlaskan Rin, dan ingin membuatnya senang dengancara mengikhlaskan kepergiannya itu." kata Len.

"Sudah kami bilang gak papa kok. Baguslah, kamu sudah belajar ikhlas!" kata Gumi.

Len hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh iya, kami ke kelas dulu ya!" kata Gakupo. "Dah!"

"Dah!" kata Len. Dia pun menyaksikan ketiga temannya itu berjalan menjauh.

Uh, rasanya dia merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi mereka … soal keceriaannya yang kembali itu.

Sebenarnya, Len punya alasan lain atas kembalinya keceriannya itu.

Yaitu, Len merasa sudah sangat dekat dengan Rin.

.

.

.

.

Len menaruh sebuket bunga lili putih di atas makam Rin. Ya, dia sedang mendatangi makam Rin untuk sekadar menaruh bunga baru. Walaupun hanya begitu, tapi Len sempat meneteskan air mata ketika dia menaruh bunga itu, teringat pada sosok Rin yang begitu disayanginya.

Len pun berdiri. Dia menarik napas panjang, berjalan menuju pintu gerbang pemakaman. Sebelum sampai di pintu gerbang tersebut, Len sempat menoleh ke arah tanah kosong yang ada di sebelah makam Rin.

"Hmph … jika aku mati, mungkin aku akan dikuburkan di sana."

Len pun berbalik lagi dan keluar dari pemakaman itu. dan entah kenapa dia langsung terbayang akan pemakamannya nanti.

"GYAAAA! TOLONG! ADA PEMBUNUH!"

Tiba-tiba orang-orang berteriak panik seperti itu dan berlarian dari suatu gedung. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit seperti ada pembunuh yang sedang mengejar mereka. Len pun menoleh ke arah yang orang-orang tersebut jauhi.

Ternyata benar. Ada seorang lelaki dengan seringai mengerikan sedang memegang kapak dan berlari mengejar mereka. Namun, lelaki tersebut segera melihat ke arah Len.

"Hahaha! Anakku … kemari …" panggilnya. Dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Len dengan seringai mengerikan yang masih terkembang, membuat Len merinding.

Len langsung teringat akan psikopat yang sedang buron akhir-akhir ini. dan kemungkinan … itulah psikopatnya!

Saking takutnya, Len tak bisa berlari, dia hanya dapat mundur beberapa langkah dari psikopat itu.

"Heheheh … anakku …, ini tak sakit …"

Len benar-benar merinding. Dia membeku, tak bisa bernapas apalagi bergerak. Dia benar-benar takut!

Kapak itu sudah diangkat tinggi-tinggi dari tubuh Len. Len hanya gemetar dengan keringat dinginnya. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya beberapa kali mengatakan untuk lari, tapi Len tak bisa. Kakinya seolah terkunci.

Len benar-benar pasrah ketika kapak itu turun dengan cepat, membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Sakitnya memang luar biasa, tapi rasa sakit Len telah sirna ketika …

… dia teringat akan senyuman Rin, orang yang akan ditemuinya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

_To be continued …_

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halo … hanami-nyan akhirnya meng-update chap baru setelah sekian lama … habis, saya dirantai PR sama tugas sekolah sih …, jadi saya enggak bisa ngelanjutin fanfic multi-chap ini dengan cepat. Tapi kan ini sudah update, jadi kalian harus senang!

Dan kemudian, chap 4 mungkin akan di-update beberapa minggu lagi, soalnya dalam waktu dekat ini saya sudah ulangan semester. Jadi, ini terakhir kalinya hanami-nyan meng-update fanfic sebelum ulangan semester. Doakan moga hanami-nyan dapet ranking lagi dan tetap satu kelas sama _best friend_ saya! —agar saya termotivasi untuk ngelanjutin fanfic ini dengan cepat—

Ya … sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalamualaikum wr wb. Dan … _mind to review?_


End file.
